A Broken Heart Leads to Big Trouble
by thisgirllovesshawnhunter
Summary: This takes place after Cory and Topanga break up and Cory decides to down a pint of whiskey to deal with is pain.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"Broken Hearts Lead to Trouble/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Summary/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"This story is based around the episode where Cory and Topanga break up and Cory decides to drink a pint of Whiskey to deal with is pain./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Chapter One/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory is already a quarter of the way through the bottle by the time he shows up to the party. He was actually pretty happy and for the last hour at least, he hadn't though about Topanga once. He walks in and notices Shawn in a corner making out with what undoubtedly would be one of many girls that night./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn invited Cory with no real hope that he would actually show up, his friend was broken and that's something he couldn't deal with. Cory was a natural leader, a voice of reason, an all around great guy. This sadness, empty dull pain he's been in that's my everyday life it's no place for Cory to be. I invited him here to clear his mind, have a distraction if you would call it that but it's been hours and he hasn't shown until.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Shawnie, have I told you lately that you're my best friend and I couldn't go through life without you by my side. Hey everyone Shawn Hunter the best guy I know."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn blushes as everyone's eyes are now on him. "Hey Cor, how long have you been here buddy you doing alright?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory throws his arm around Shawn's shoulders and laughs "Don' be silly Shawn I've never felt better. I'm single, I'm at an awesome party with my best friend what could possibly go wrong."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"As the boys turn around Cory comes face to face with Topanga and his heart instantly stops and he forgets how to breathe. Shawn notices Cory tense up and pats him on the back to what would seem playfully but it forces Cory to let out the breath he had been holding./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Topanga, what a surprise to see you here. Cor you want me to leave you two alone so you can talk?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory turns to Shawn with pleading eyes begging him not to leave, when Shawn gets pulled away to go dance by one of his famous ladies of the night. Cory has no other choice but to confront the love of his life or bolt and that had never been his style./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Topanga, nice seeing you here, hope you enjoy the party I gotta go."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Topanga goes to speak but before she has the chance Cory is gone, she looks around the party and with no luck decides to go home after telling the guest of honor and Shawn goodbye./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory is locked in the bathroom trying to calm himself down. Every memory he has of her flashes in his mind. The first time he laid eyes on her, the first time they every spoke, the first time they kissed or said I love you. His entire world had just ripped his heart out and she's fine. How could she do this. I know how I was stupid, I kissed Lauren I messed up. I messed up the best thing that has ever happened to me and for what. For this, for this pain. How could I have let this happen?/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"Broken Hearts Lead to Trouble./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Chapter 2/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory was in a fit of rage and trying with all his might not to completely fall apart and start crying at this party. He has cried more tears this past week then he has in his sixteen years of life. He's to the point of having to close his eyes to hold back the tears that so badly want to fall when he hears a gentle knock on the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Hey Cor, let me in you've been in here a while and I know seeing Topanga tonight probably wasn't easy for you." Shawn can hear Cory sniffling and trying to compose himself. "Cor it's okay I know you don't let people see you when you're like this but come on I'm your best friend and you've been there for me countless times when I've gone through every emotion. Don't shut me out now."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn is about to knock again when he hears the lock click and he quickly slips in the bathroom and locks the door behind him. He goes to speak when he notices the half empty whiskey bottle on the sink and can smell the alcohol raging off of Cory. "Cory what have you been doing in here this whole time? Are you drinking now? This isn't how we deal with things man and you know that. Cor look at me I know you're hurting right now but it will get better we will get past this."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory lets a tear slip out and it slides down his cheek followed by several more as he grabs the bottle of whiskey and takes another swig before speaking to Shawn./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""You know Shawnie I just wanted to feel good about myself and life for one night. This has been the worst week of my life and I just wanted to go one night where nothing bad would happen and I didn't have to feel the constant aching in my chest. Is this what you wanted to see? You're best friend broken and a crying mess? Is this what you so badly wanted in here for, well here ya go Shawnie here ya have it."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn doesn't know what to say or do he's usually the one that needs sense talked into him. Cory has never needed him in this way before and he was a little detached and out of his element but wanted to try and talk Cory down and get him to put the bottle down./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Cory listen, you don't need to drink to forget about her. There are tons of girls out there right now who would love to dance with you and keep your mind off your broken heart for the night."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory picks up the whiskey and takes another big drink before passing it to Shawn. "Drink with me Shawn, you know why you're going to drink because your best friend Mr. Goody Goody is drinking and you will never let him outshine you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn knows this is true his friend his brother who could never do any wrong is drinking and half lit at sixteen, should he remain sober and be Cory in this situation or let his rebellious side take over. Shawn takes one good long look at Cory before taking a drink himself./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Yikes this stuff is terrible, how long have you been drinking this?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Since I left my house, I wanted to feel nothing Shawn, no pain and yet this burns so good."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"The boys finish off the bottle before deciding to head back to the Matthews when a cop pulls up./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Chapter 3/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"The boys instantly stop and Cory looks as if he is going to be sick. They knew they had been busted and Cory growing up in the household he did instantly knew what was going to happen the moment he called his dad. This is something Shawn didn't know it had never come up and Cory sure as hell wasn't going to offer up the information freely./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Have you boys been drinking tonight?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn has experience dealing with cops when getting caught and trying to talk his way out of it. Cory was struggling to keep calm and not let the guilt radiate off of him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Well officer I would have you know my friend here just broke up with his girlfriend and has been feeling down lately so I thought it would be a good idea if we went for a walk. Get some fresh air, talk or not talk that was up to him and just forget this past week entirely."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"The police officer did not look amused in the least and spoke directly to Shawn. "Son do you think I was born yesterday, your friend over there peed on my car, and we watched you throw the empty bottle into the street. Can I see some id for both of you please."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"By now Cory is in a panic, his dad is going to turn his ass into hamburger meat and Shawn has no clue that he's in for it too./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Sir my name is Cornelius Alan Matthews I am 16 years old and that is Shawn Patrick Hunter also 16 and he is in the custody of my parents while his parents are out of town. Are we under arrest?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"The police officer takes down the information Cory just offered up and Shawn looks as if he wants to smack Cory for being him. Being the good guy,honest and noble isn't always a good thing and right now being more like Shawn sounded better./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""You two get in the back we are going to the station in which you can call your folks to come pick you up."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory let a single tear slip out and Shawn noticed before whispering "Dude it's ok so yeah get grounded for a week or two no big deal we get grounded all the time."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory looked at Shawn with fear in his eyes and whispered back "You have no idea how bad this is or how bad it's going to get as soon as my dad gets us back home. I can promise you we won't be grounded."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Before they could continue the conversation they arrived at the police station in which Cory was led to a phone to call his parents./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Uh hey Dad, Shawn and I got in a bit of trouble and need you to come down to the station and pick us up. They won't release us unless we are in the custody of a parent or guardian. And before you say anything I know Shawn isn't your kid but he is my best friend and he's here because of me."/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Chapter 4/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Cory I will be there in ten minutes and in which case you can explain to your buddy Shawn what is going to happen tonight. Once we get home you know the drill and hope you will get Shawn to comply because if I have to do it he won't like the outcome."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Yes sir we will see you soon. And Dad I'm sorry."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory hung up the phone and slowly made his way back to sit next to Shawn./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""So Shawnie look there is something I need to explain to you before my dad gets here and you're not going to like it and I'm not going to let you run away like you always do when life catches up to you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn looks at Cory confused and goes to say something but Cory cuts him off. "See Shawn you know all the trouble we have gotten in over the years and where you got sent home and I didn't see you for awhile. Well there was more to it then just being grounded. After you left my dad would lay into me. Eric, myself, Morgan we all get spanked and tonight will be no different and honestly will end up being the worst one in my life. I am so sorry Shawnie that I drug you into this."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn was having trouble finding his words. He has known the Matthews his entire life and he has for one never seen Cory cry and second has never known their punishments to be anything more than getting lectured and grounded. He was officially terrified./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Cor 16 years of friendship and you never said anything. You realize how many times you got it because of something I got you into. I'm not going to run for once I will get what I have coming to me and I deserve. You're not in this alone."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Before Cory could respond his dad comes in fuming. "I'm here for Cornelius Matthews and Shawn Hunter." Cory and Shawn both jump at the sound of Alan's voice and before they know it they are being yelled at "BOYS GET YOUR ASSES IN THE CAR NOW."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Both boys too scared to disobey jumped up and almost ran outside to the car and got in. The car ride back to the Matthews was silent until they were a few blocks away. "Cory you should know what's going to happen when we get home so I expect you to coach your buddy Shawn here along the way. You know the drill so when we get home want you both upstairs and get ready. You have 5 minutes."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory took a few moments to find his voice before he barely manged to whisper a "Yes sir."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"The car pulled up in the driveway and the boys jumped out and took off upstairs. Once they made it up to the room Cory started taking everything but his boxers off and Shawn stood there confused about what was happening. "Uh Cor, I know you said we would get spanked or whatever but I gotta ask what are you doing?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory was pale and shaky as he simply told Shawn "you might want to follow suit and get ready, you don't want my dad to do it for you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"That alone terrified Shawn so he quickly stripped down to his boxers. "Ok so what now, you're acting really strange. How bad is this going to be?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory took Shawn's hand and started pulling him out of the room and back downstairs while stating "You will end up hating me after tonight and not only will I have lost the love of my life this week I will also loose my best friend." A few tears started to roll down Cory's cheek as they entered the kitchen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Alan and Amy were sitting at the kitchen table while Eric was leaned up against the bar giving Cory and Shawn a genuine sympathetic look. Alan was the first to speak "Boys I want you to sit down for a minute while we talk to you about the events that happened tonight."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"The boys obeyed while Cory already in tears went to speak "Mom, Dad I just want to say I'm sorry, I really screwed up this time. And Shawnie I'm sorry to you too I got you into this mess. Dad please don't do this to Shawn I got him to drink. This was all my idea."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"This infuriated Alan even more than before "No Cory you see my kid wouldn't drink or steal from his own father. My kid has more sense than that unless he was influenced by someone else." As Alan said that he looked dead at Shawn and got in his face. "I am sick and tired of the bad influence you have on my kid. The only time he gets in any kind of trouble is when he's with you and tonight, well tonight you blew it. I think you two need a break from one another so after tonight you are not allowed to see each other or be in contact with one another outside of school. Do I make myself clear?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn wanted to cry at those words but he refused to allow the Matthews family to see him crumble. Hunters don't cry even if the tears are welling up and burning his eyes. Stop it Shawn he's just angry and worried about Cory he didn't mean what he said don't cry not yet./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Mr. Matthews I'm sorry about tonight and all the other trouble Cory has gotten into over the past sixteen years because of me. If you want me to stay away from him I will I will do whatever it takes for things to go back to normal." Shawn choked out on a sob caught in his throat./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"At this point Cory was openly crying and jumped up in front of Shawn in defense "No Dad I'm not doing that. My heart was broken, had you been paying attention at all this week you would have seen how miserable I was. Shawn invited me to a party and I didn't want to go, how can I go have a good time when the love of my life just broke my spirit and ruined my life? So I sat around here and after hours of crying and hating myself for letting things get out of hand on the ski trip and ruining the best part of my life I went to your liquor cabinet. I alone took your whiskey and had a few drinks before taking the bottle and myself to the party. Shawn had no idea I had been drinking when I showed up, it wasn't until after Topanga showed up and I ran to the bathroom that he came and found me. By then I had drank half the bottle and Shawn was worried he tried taking the bottle from me but only way I would give it up is if he drank with me. I made Shawn drink because I didn't want to be alone. I needed my best friend and he was there the only way I would allow him to be in that moment. So no Dad I'm not going to let you take away the only other good in my life. You're not going to take Shawn away."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"By now Cory is crying hard and looks at Shawn "I'm so sorry."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Alan finally speaks "You know Cor, that was a fine speech and I appreciate you coming clean but I still feel like you're covering for Shawn just like you always have. So Shawn before you have the chance to run you're up first. Cory I want you to stand and put your hands behind your head and watch while your buddy here gets the spanking of a lifetime. I don't want you to look away or close your eyes do you understand me."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory barely manages a "Yes sir." before doing as he was told./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Chapter 5/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Before Shawn knows it Mr. Matthews is guiding him up and pulling him down over his lap. Shawn is no expert when it comes to spankings but this is a bit humiliating to be sixteen years old and bent over the only real father figure he's ever had lap. "Now Shawn you will get a warm up before the real punishment begins. You are not to get out of position or cover your bottom at any given time is that understood?" Shawn takes a deep breath closes his eyes and says "Yes sir."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Mr. Matthews raises his hand and lands the first SMACK to Shawn's right cheek then lands the next SMACK to his left and alternates from left to right. Shawn is used to pain both physical and emotional he hasn't exactly had the easiest life but this was different./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""I SMACK don't SMACK ever SMACK want SMACK to SMACK have SMACK to SMACK come SMACK pick SMACK you SMACK up SMACK from SMACK the SMACK police SMACK station SMACK again SMACK do SMACK you SMACK understand SMACK me SMACK."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn was starting to struggle. As each new slap landed he was starting to kick his legs and twist his body and make grunts to let everyone know he was in pain./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Y-y-yes s-s-sir. Oh God please sob stop. It hurts please sob Mr. Matthews sob."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn was starting to loose his composure and wondered how Cory and Eric managed to go through with this all their lives. And what's worse is this was only a hand he was starting to understand why Cory was so freaked out. The rain of spanks kept coming. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. And then it happened Shawn let out a scream and the real tears started flowing as Mr. Matthews found the bare skin of Shawn's thighs and sit spots. The next 40 smacks were delivered to each sit spot and each thigh. Shawn was unable to compose himself any longer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Sob mmmr maattheewws pleeeeease sttttooop. I'm sob soooorry sob that I was drrrriiinking it wonn't hhhapppen again. PLEASE sob."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory had never seen Shawn like this before and it was killing him to watch. Yeah Shawn puts off this tough guy image but for those who actually know the real Shawn knows he's an emotional person. Cory has seen Shawn cry on many occasions over the years for various reasons but never has he seen this./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Mr. Matthews finishes up with 20 more alternating between each cheek before he lets a blubbering Shawn up off his lap. Shawn instantly does the spanking dance and starts rubbing his backside as Mr. Matthews grabs his hands and tells him no rubbing and places his hands behind his head./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Cory you're up lets go."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory made his way over to his dad and didn't want to keep him waiting long. He knew this wasn't the real spanking he would save his crying and pleading for the real punishment. Poor Shawn doesn't know what to expect./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory lays himself across his dad's lap and braces himself for the rain of spanks that's going to be laid upon him. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. Alan starts out hard and fast alternating cheeks as Cory closes his eyes and counts in his head and focuses on breathing. "Cory SMACK, I SMACK, cannot SMACK belive SMACK that SMACK you SMACK would SMACK do SMACK something SMACK so SMACK incrediably SMACK stupid SMACK. You SMACK will SMACK be SMACK getting SMACK punished SMACK for SMACK stealing SMACK, drinking SMACK, getting SMACK arrested SMACK and SMACK dragging SMACK Shawn Smack into SMACK into SMACK it SMACK."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"By now Cory had a few tears that slipped out but was more from the harsh reality of what all he had done and how bad he had screwed up than from the pain of the spanking. "Dad I oooh I'm sorry. Ah."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""I'm glad you're sorry but not as sorry as you're going to be when I'm done with you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Alan quickly picks up the pace and moves to Cory's sit spots and thighs which causes a reaction out of Cory. "Ah, Dad please AHH stop." Cory had to force himself not to cry not at this not yet the worst is yet to come. HE had to hold his composure so he didn't scare Shawn. He was grateful his dad had Shawn go first because had it been the other way around Shawn wold have ran./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK the final six landed on Cory's sit spots and Alan finally spoke "Ok Cor you can get up and go stand by Shawn. Shawn take your boxers off and come bend over the table. Eric go get the strap and the paddle with the holes."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn instantly stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Cory for help. "Uh Dad can I have a minute to talk to Shawn. This is all knew to him and he needs to know everything will be ok. I'm the only one who can get through to him to comply and do what you need him to do I just need couple minutes please."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Amy looks over at Alan and nods her approval. "Alright you have 5 minutes we will be in the living room."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory walks over to Shawn and grabs his shoulders to force him to look at him. "Shawn listen to me, I know this is scary because it's all new to you. It's terrifying to me and I've been going through this my whole life. You can't run not now. You will get the lesser of the 2 and not as many swats as I will because you didn't do anything else but drink. My dad will paddle you and yeah it will hurt and yeah you will yell out and cry and that's ok. The strap isn't for you it's for me and I will be getting both. You can't cover yourself so easiest way to do it is pretend my mom isn't here. Then it's just all guys and it's not awkward anymore. I know you're scared but you will be ok I promise. I've never lied to you before and I'm not about to start now."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn lets out the breath he had been holding and finally spoke "Cory I don't know how much more of this I can take. He's not my dad I shouldn't even be here. Why am I here allowing this to happen?" Shawn has tear filled eyes as he debates going through with the rest of his punishment or walking away from the Matthews house for good./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Chapter 6/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Before Shawn could make a move Mr. Matthews is back followed by Mrs. Matthews and Eric. "Alright Shawn lets get this over with shall we." Mr. Matthews said while pulling Shawn over to the table. "Cory why don't you stand on the other side and hold his hands don't let go this is going to hurt and I think you will be the comfort and support he needs to stay in place."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn pulls his boxers down and bends over the table looking terrified at what's about to happen. Cory takes his place and holds out his hands for Shawn who shakes his head no. That's when Cory knew he lost Shawn, his best friend now hated him but he wasn't going to let him get away not like this. Cory reached out and grabbed Shawn's hands and looked him dead in the eyes "You're going to appreciate this in a minute. I'm not letting go so don't fight me, squeeze as hard as you need to in order to fight through the pain but I can't and I will not let you go." Shawn let a few tears slip out as he nodded his head in approval./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Alan turned to Eric "Bring me the paddle Eric." As Eric brought the paddle over to his dad he laid a comforting hand on Shawn's back and whispered "just breath, forget about everything else and focus on your breathing."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Alright Shawn you want to tell me why you're getting spanked"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn looked up at Cory who nodded for him to go ahead. "I uh I let peer pressure get the best of me and drank underage and got busted by a cop and had to be picked up from the police station sir."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Alan picked up the paddle and was laying the cool wood against Shawn's bare backside "So you got talked into doing something you didn't want to do which you knew was illegal and then got arrested for it. Shawn you will be getting five times your age in which your punishment will be over. You can cry, you can scream you can do whatever you need to do but you are not to let go of Cory or stand up for any reason."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory added the swats up in his head 80 there is no way Shawn could handle 80. "Dad can I take half of Shawn's. There is no way he can take that many. I know mine is way worse but I will take half of his please."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Alan looks at Amy and Eric before looking back at Cory. "So Shawn are you willing to allow your friend here to take half your punishment. Choice is yours. "No sir I was just as irresponsible for tonight's events as Cory was I deserve whatever I have coming to me and I will try my best to take it."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"With that Alan picks up the paddle and lands a hard SMACK across the center of Shawn's ass. "Aah" Shawn yells out and jumps as the next 5 land in the exact same spot. "Sob Oh my sob God sob." His grip on Cory's hands tighten into a death grip and the tears started to freely flow./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"The next ten landed on his sit spots and Cory struggled to keep Shawn down and his hands from flying back to protect himself. "Sob, Mmrr. Mmmatthewws. Sob ppleeeaseeee stttooop." Shawn was openly sobbing at this point and holding onto Cory as if his life depended on it. Mr. Matthews paid no attention to the pleading boy laid out in front of him. He continued to rain down lick after lick with the paddle. He slowed down the pace a little and waited about five seconds in between each pop to let it sink in. Finally the last ten licks came and they were applied to Shawn's thighs and his screams reached a new level. "AAAAHHH sob ooohhh mmmyyy gggoodddd. Mmm sssooo ssorryyy." Shawn laid limp across the table with no fight left in him and cried the hardest he has ever cried in his life. He no longer cared that he had an audience or that his best friend has finally seen him completely broken. All he wanted was for the pain to stop. He loved Cory he really did but right now he didn't want to be anywhere near him and maybe this separation thing wasn't such a bad idea. Would give me some time to forgive him for this./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Mr. Matthews helps Shawn up and moves him next to Cory. "I want you to stand right here with you hands behind your head while I deal with Cory. If he starts to struggle too much you will come and do the same thing he just did for you but until then I want you to stay in the position you're in. Cory get in position."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory slowly walks around the table pulls his boxers down and lays across the table grabbing hold of each side bracing himself for what is yet to come. Shawn got 80 mine will be at least twice that. Oh man this is bad and what's worse Shawn has never seen me cry before tonight and I don't want him here for this. Cory was snapped out of his thoughts when his dad started speaking. "So Cory please tell us why you are in this position." Cory clears his throat before starting "Uh I wasn't taking the break up from Topanga very well and wanted it to stop so I went to your liquor cabinet and took a bottle of whiskey then started drinking it, I left the house under the influence went to a party where I talked Shawn into drinking, we left and got caught in the street by a cop and got arrested and you had to come bail us out." Tears were starting to well in Cory's eyes and he refused to let them fall not now, not with Shawn staring right at him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Well Cory lets break this down. You stole from me, was drinking under age, drug another minor into breaking the law, and got arrested. You son are grounded for the next six months in which time you are not to see Shawn outside of school which includes no phone calls. You will also get ten times your age. First half is with the paddle second half is with the strap and for telling me what you were not going to do you will get twenty-five up the middle. You will have a strict 7:30 bedtime for the next six months and a weekly enema to flush you out which we will start tonight." Cory knew it was going to be bad but 160 swats, grounded from Shawn for six months and six months worth of enemas one of which Shawn would witness was all too much and Cory completely broke down./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Alan wasted no time in starting the paddling. He landed the first twenty all across Cory's backside then moved down to his sit spots where the next twenty landed. By this time Cory was yelling out and openly sobbing. "Daddy please stop. I'm sob soorrryyy sob" SMACK "AAAAHHH DDAAADDDYYY" The last twenty from the paddle was applied to Cory's tender white thighs and just when Cory thought he couldn't take anymore Shawn came up and took his hands. "Look at me Cor just keep looking at me." Cory continued to sob as the paddle rained spank after spank on his thighs then to his horror he heard his dad drop the paddle and speak to Eric. "Eric the strap please son." Cory shot up off the table and turned to his dad trembling and begging. "Daddy please God no more I'm sorry. I can't take anymore."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn pulled Cory in for a hug something the poor guy has needed all week and for whatever reason hasn't got and Cory held onto Shawn for dear life and cried into his shoulder saying how sorry he was for everything. "Cor it's ok I know this is bad, but you're not alone I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Take my hand, when you need to squeeze do it, its ok to cry or yell out because I understand how bad it hurts. Focus on me study the details of my face or whatever you need to do but you have to bend back over. Don't make him anymore angry than he already is."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory shook his head in agreement and let Shawn help him back over the table never letting go of his hands. Alan picked up the strap and started from the top of Cory's behind to the middle of his thighs and then back at the top. He continued this routine until all eighty strokes were given. Cory was hysterical at this point. Choking on his sobs, snot and tears all over his face, voice hoarse from all the yelling. Shawn didn't try to pry Cory's fingers off his hands just yet, he just whispered comforting words to his broken best friend. "Hey Cor it's over it's ok I'm right here you're ok." About that time Alan spoke up "Shawn I need you and Eric to switch places. Cory has twenty-five more coming and for this to have the full effect you need to be back here." Cory suddenly remembered his dad promised him some up the middle. Oh my God Shawn is going to see my hole, we are close sure we know everything about each other well almost until tonight but this is really doing it. "Eric is going to hold Cory's hands and I need you to pull his cheeks apart as far as they can go, Cory spread your legs you know how this works."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn realized what up the middle meant and he was embarrassed for Cory. Not only had he found out how Cory really got punished for all these years tonight, he had seen him really cry for the first time ever and now he will be seeing his asshole spread open to be spanked for the first time as well. Shawn started to get stiff at he thought of Cory's pucker right in front of his face spread wide./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Shawn took his position behind Cory and did as was instructed as Cory buried his face in his arm and cried. He had nothing left to give so he lay limp across the table and cried as hard as his body allowed while his best friends hands pried his cheeks wide apart for the most humiliating punishment of the night. Why did he have to back talk and piss his dad off even more. He just couldn't stop digging a deeper hole for himself and now look where he's at./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Alright Cory twenty-five and I want you to count them out and then you will get a break before we wrap up your punishment for the night." Cory looks up at Eric, tears streaming down his face and simply says "Yes sir."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"SMACK "Ow One sir."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"SMACK "sob Two"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"SMACK "oh God Three"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"The tears and snot are smeared all across Cory's face as the rain of spanks land directly on his awaiting hold until its down to the final five./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Smack "AAAAHHHH tttwentyy DDAAADDDYYY plleeaaseee ssttoopp."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"SMACK "UGH tttwentyy-one"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"SMACK "Nnooo mmoooreee pplleeaasee. UGH twenty-two"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"SMACK "Oh my God I can't sob Dad sob please sob twenty-three"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"SMACK "Twenty-four"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"SMACK "sob Twenty-five sob"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Cory holds onto Eric's hands for dear life and lays his head down in a puddle of his tears on the table as Shawn lets go and places a comforting hand on Cory's back. Shawn had a raging boner and he needed to go to the bathroom and take care of that little problem before Cory noticed. "Mr. Matthews would it be ok if I went to the restroom and wash up." Taking note of what Shawn meant he nodded towards the stairs and Shawn took off. Eric helped Cory upstairs and into bed. "Hey Cor, do you want me to stay up here with you tonight or do you want to be alone with Shawn so you can talk about the events that took place tonight before your grounding sets in tomorrow." Eric asked while gently covering Cory up and kissing his forehead. "Do you mind giving us some privacy? It's been a rough night and I really need to talk to Shawn. I'll come down and find you in a little bit." Eric smiles and leaves Cory alone to await Shawn's return from the restroom./p 


End file.
